Burrito
Ambulance (HD Universe) Angel Bugstars Burrito Camper (GTA V) Dragon Wagon Gang Burrito Gumshoe Laundromat Newsvan (GTA San Andreas) Police Transporter Rental Shuttle Bus Tourbus (GTA V) |related = Moonbeam Pony |makeyear = |swankness = 1/5 (GTA IV and GTA V) |dashtype = First generation Truck (needle) Van (dial texture) Second generation Truck Digital (needle) Van (dial texture) |inttxd = Generic (3D Universe) Truck (GTA IV and GTA V) |carcols = }} ---- }} ---- }} ---- burrito3 burrito4 burrito5 }} |wheeltype = Muscle |flags = }} ---- GTA V }} }} }} }} |modelsets = burrito CARS_CONSTRUCTION FREEWAY burrito3 FISHERIES_TRUCKS FREEWAY SCIENTIST TRUCKS_DELIVERY |modelname = burrito (All games) burrito3 (GTA V; Civilian variant) burrito4 (GTA V; McGill-Olsen variant) burrito5 (GTA V; Snow variant) |handlingname = BURRITO (All games) |textlabelname = BURRITO (All games) |roadspawn = Yes (3D Universe and GTA V; first generation) Parked (GTA IV and GTA V; second generation) |roadspawnmaxcol = 10 |roadspawnfreq = 10 (GTA IV) 100 (GTA V) |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = burrito3 & burrito4 S_M_M_Trucker_01 S_M_M_AutoShop_01 S_M_M_AutoShop_02 |roadspawngroups = }} ---- GTA V }} }} |roadspawnlicense = burrito Standard White - 10% Blue Plate - 30% White Plate 2 - 60% burrito3 Standard White - 25% White Plate 2 - 75% burrito4 Standard White - 10% Blue Plate - 30% White Plate 2 - 60% burrito5 North Yankton - 100% |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Burrito is a recurring van which appears in both the 3D Universe and the HD Universe. It is manufactured by Declasse in the HD Universe. Design 3D Universe The Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories renditions resemble a , similar to the Grand Theft Auto III Rumpo (the Rumpo remained available in GTA Vice City and GTA San Andreas, but took on a new design. The Burrito, unlike the Rumpo, is rear-wheel drive instead of front-wheel). The GTA Vice City and GTA San Andreas Burritos are available with or without a spoiler and roof-mounted lights; these features are standard on all Burritos in GTA Vice City Stories. The Burrito in GTA Vice City Stories features two-tone body colors, unlike the other renditions. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' The Burrito is reintroduced in Grand Theft Auto IV in a redesigned form, bearing a Declasse brand. It is designed in the likeness of the with a wider, more awkward appearance with wheels disproportionately smaller than it body, and positioned at more spread out positions of its chassis unlike most modern vans. The van resembles its base for the most part, but the rear and sides have been taken from the (the creases on the sides have been interpreted as seams) and taillights bear resemblance to those found on the Dodge Ram Van, giving the overall vehicle an anachronistic appearance. The standard Burrito no longer features the sporty accessories; in GTA IV, these are seen only on the Gang Burrito. Companies which use the Burrito include T.Watts & Sons, Spin on This Laundromat, LibEl and Pharte Gas. The Burrito always comes with a permanent roof rack, but can also sport either stacked piping or horizontally laid scaffold piping tied to the rack. The Burrito only spawns in a single color, although, if the player manages to change it through a trainer, the secondary color will be applied to the side panels and the rear doors. ''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars'' The Burrito in Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars appears to be based to an extent on the same Burrito in GTA IV, with a utilitarian appearance and a similarly poor performance. However, the van lacks a roof rack, and its color scheme appear more diverse, with some featuring company liveries encompassing the entire body of the vehicle, including FlyUS, Sprunk, Eris, Burger Shot, and Ranch. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' ;First Generation In Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online, the Burrito returns with the same model as the one in GTA IV and it is featured with new liveries and thanks to revised graphics, chrome finishes have been highlighted. ;Second Generation Exclusive to Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online, a second generation is available, with newer details but retains the overall bodywork. Much like the real-life Chevrolet Express, the second generation Burrito retains the previous generation's profile. The sides retain the first generation's - inspired creases, while black plastic cladding has been applied to the front and rear to make the van appear more in line with GM's current offerings, more specifically, the , itself a badge-engineered version of the Express. This version is distinguished by the rearranged light setup: the front end features four square lamps on the upper side and rectangle turning signals below, and the grille no longer features a partition on the middle. The rear lights are much larger and placed next to the rear door windows. Its badges are located directly on the doors. In contrast with the analog dials of the first generation, the second generation Burrito uses a digital set of dials. Current Design Gallery Second Generation= |-| First Generation= |-| McGill-Olsen= |-| Snow= Version History Gallery Performance 3D Universe The Burrito is widely considered to be the best van in the 3D Universe. Its powerful engine grants it moderately good speed and acceleration, its sporty suspension leads to stable handling, steering and braking, and its bulky body gives it good endurance. It can carry four people, making it useful when bringing allies to a fight, although its large frame can make it an easy target for gunfire. It is also fun to drive, with independent rear suspension that makes drifting and powersliding easy (although it is easy to spin out and crash) and often causes the rear inside wheel to lift off the ground for some stylish showboating. All versions are RWD. The van has lower ground clearance in San Andreas and Vice City Stories than in Vice City. 3D Universe Overview ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' The GTA IV Burrito has degraded performance; it is not as fast as previous renditions, and, although its extra mass allows it to withstand more damage, this gives it poor acceleration. Nonetheless, the Burrito is the fastest vehicle in the "Van" class. The Burrito is powered by a single cam Inline-4 engine, coupled to a 5-speed gearbox in a front engine, rear wheel drive layout. Its engine sound is similar to other vans featured in the game, as well as the Steed. GTA IV Overview Inline-4 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = RWD }} ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The first-gen Burrito in Grand Theft Auto V retains many of its qualities from GTA IV, with slight improvements to handling and speed. As an effect of GTA V's new driving physics system, steering has more than compensated for the vehicle's girth, and a marginally improved top speed has allowed the two generations of Burrito to remain the fastest vans in the game. The second-gen Burrito performs the same as its predecessor, but has slightly slower acceleration. Durability of both generations remains excellent, as they can endure light collisions with ease. GTA V Overview Inline-4 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = RWD |rsc_image = Burrito-GTAV-RSCStats.png |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Image Gallery ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' Burrito-GTAIV-front.png|A standard Burrito in Grand Theft Auto IV. (Rear quarter view). BurritoPiping-GTAIV-front.png|A Burrito with scaffold piping in Grand Theft Auto IV. (Rear quarter view). BurritoPiping2-GTAIV-front.png|A Burrito with piping in Grand Theft Auto IV. (Rear quarter view). ''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars'' Burrito-GTACW.png|The Burrito in the Nintendo DS version of Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' McGillBurrito-GTAV-RSC.png|A McGill-Olsen Construction Burrito (2nd gen) on the Rockstar Games Social Club. BurritoLSDWP-GTAV-RSC.png|A Burrito (1st gen) with piping on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Burrito3-GTAV-RSC.jpg|A Burrito (2nd gen) on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Burrito4-GTAV-Livery.png|McGill-Olsen Construction. Burrito-GTAV-InsideRear.png|Inside the rear of the first generation Burrito. Burrito3-GTAV-InsideRear.png|Inside the rear of the second generation Burrito. Burrito4-GTAV-InsideRear.png|Inside the rear of the McGill-Olsen Burrito. Burrito5-GTAV-InsideRear.png|Inside the rear of the Snow Burrito. Liveries 3D Universe ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' LibelBurrito-GTAIV-Livery.png|Libel. PharteGasBurrito-GTAIV-Livery.png|Pharte Gas. SpinOnThisLaundromatBurrito-GTAIV-Livery.png|Spin on This Laundromat. TWatts&SonsBurrito-GTAIV-Livery.png|T.Watts & Sons. SpinOnThisLaundromatBurrito-GTAIV-front.png|A Spin on This Laundromat Burrito in Grand Theft Auto IV. (Rear quarter view) TwattsSonsBurrito-GTAIV-front.png|A T.Watts & Sons Burrito in Grand Theft Auto IV. (Rear quarter view) PharteGasBurrito-GTAIV-front.png|A Pharte Gas Burrito in Grand Theft Auto IV. (Rear quarter view) LibelBurrito-GTAIV-front.png|A Libel Burrito in Grand Theft Auto IV. (Rear quarter view) ''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars'' BurritoEris-GTACW-front.jpg|Eris Burrito. BurritoBurgerShot-GTACW-front.jpg|Burger Shot Burrito. BurritoFlyUS-GTACW-front.jpg|Fly US Burrito. BurritoRanch-GTACW-front.jpg|Ranch Burrito. BurritoSprunk-GTACW-front.jpg|Sprunk Burrito. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' AtomicBurrito-GTAV-Livery.png|Atomic. PharteGasBurrito-GTAV-Livery.png|Pharte Gas. LSDWPBurrito-GTAV-Livery.png|Los Santos Department of Water & Power. McGillOlsenBurrito-GTAV-Livery.png|McGill-Olsen Construction. AtomicBurrito-GTAV-front.png|An Atomic Burrito in Grand Theft Auto V. (Rear quarter view) PharteGasBurrito-GTAV-front.png|A Pharte Gas Burrito in Grand Theft Auto V. (Rear quarter view) LSWPBurrito-GTAV-front.png|A Los Santos Department of Water & Power Burrito in Grand Theft Auto V. (Rear quarter view) McGillOlsenBurrito-GTAV-front.png|A McGill-Olsen Construction Burrito in Grand Theft Auto V. (Rear quarter view) Variants Special Variants ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *A Burrito with a unique yellow paint-job can be acquired in GTA San Andreas. To obtain it, start the mission "Mike Toreno" and get to the point where T-Bone and Mike start shooting at the van. Their bullets will not damage the van, allowing the player time to acquire a Tow Truck/Tractor. Once the player obtains one, they can kill T-Bone or Mike, failing the mission, and leaving the vehicle free to be towed to the nearest garage. This vehicle is scripted to have this yellow color, as even when the "all cars are black" cheat is active, this vehicle will maintain its color (tested on PC version). Burrito-GTASA-MikeToreno-front.jpg|The unique yellow Burrito in GTA San Andreas acquired from "Mike Toreno" (Rear quarter view). ''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars'' Drug Dealer's Burritos The Burrito in GTA Chinatown Wars may also appear in the form of gang-owned drug vans, known simply as "Burritos," which appear on the streets of respectable gang territories (except the Triads) upon completion of "Carpe Dime." Four types of the vans may also appear during "Excess Delivery" submissions. These Burritos are closely associated with the Drug Dealing side quest in the game, being used as transport to smuggle drugs hidden in cubby-holes on the door; after "Carpe Dime," players may steal one from the streets, drive to a secluded safe house, and check for drugs, before they are finally allowed to store the van in a garage. The vans are actually similar in performance to a conventional Burrito, but they can do burnouts and appear with unique gang colors and accessories, similar to those seen on their other gang cars; the Midtown Gang's Burrito is the only Burrito which is smaller than other forms of Burritos. There is also a pink-and-white Triad variant of the Burrito, but the van is unavailable normally, and must be spawned using a garage editor. The Triads Burrito features unique lower cladding, under-body lighting, and a high roof. There is a bullet proof, explosion-proof, fireproof, and damage-proof Spanish Lords Burrito located at the Spanish Lords' warehouse which Huang raids during the mission Kenny Strikes Back. Note that this Burrito only spawns when the player finishes Kenny Strikes Back. In order to get it, the player must park a bike very next to the gate and jump diagonally so the player can jump into the warehouse without playing the side-mission. Inside the warehouse, the Spanish Lords will not shoot the player even when attacked. Unlike when the mission is normally played, the van is started by a screwdriver instead of disabling an immobilizer. However, if the player does the mission while the Burrito is being used, the Burrito lose all its armor. If put it in the garage, it will lose the damage-proof, fireproof, and explosion-proof effects, only the bulletproof effect is retained. The only way to destroy it is to drive into the water or turn it upside-down, or store it in a garage (to make it lose some armor) and destroy it by damaging, burning, or exploding it. HustlersBurrito-GTACW-front.jpg|"African American" variant (presumably M.O.B. and the North Holland Hustlers). MobBurritoWSunroof-GTACW-front.jpg|"Mob" variant, complete with a "sunroof." IrishBurrito-GTACW-front.jpg|"Irish American" variant (presumably the Irish Mob), complete with a ladder. YardieBurrito-GTACW-front.jpg|"Yardie" variant. MidtownBurrito-GTACW-front.jpg|"Midtown Gang" variant, being smaller than a usual Burrito. RussianBurrito-GTACW-front.jpg|"Russian" variant, complete with three roof lights. SpanishBurrito-GTACW-front.jpg|"Spanish Lords" variant. TriadBurrito-GTACW-front.jpg|Unused "Triad" variant, complete with unique lower cladding, under-body lighting, and a high roof. Melanie Mallard's van In the PSP version of GTA Chinatown Wars, players may acquire a unique brown and yellow Burrito from Melanie Mallard, after her last mission appearance. BurritoMelanie-GTACW-front.jpg|Melanie Mallard's van. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Caida Libre In GTA V, A Burrito with an unobtainable Remote Sniper appears in the mission Caida Libre. This vehicle can not be kept and has to be destroyed in the mission Snow Variant Exclusively seen in the mission Bury the Hatchet, this variant is used by the Los Santos Triads to transport their men into the graveyard of the Ludendorff church. Just like any vehicle in North Yankton, it features snow chains on its tires and snow on its upper surfaces (including the windshield). This variant can be obtained, but cannot be removed from the intimidate vicinity, as the mission requires the player to return to the Asea in order to progress through the mission. Burrito5-GTAV-front.png|A snow Burrito in Grand Theft Auto V. (Rear quarter view) McGill-Olsen Variant A unique variant of the McGill-Olsen Construction Burrito appears in the game as a separate model.. Burrito4-GTAV-front.png|A McGill-Olsen Burrito in Grand Theft Auto V. (Rear quarter view) Scientists In the enhanced version of the game, a white second generation Burrito alongside a white Washington may spawn at the Satellite Relay Station with several scientists inspecting the area. These vehicles replace the FIB Buffalo and FIB Granger that spawned in the same location in the original release of the game, not obtainable in the enhanced version. The vehicles only spawn at this location between 10:00 am and 12:00 pm and appear in both GTA V and GTA Online.Ymap: WORLD_VEHICLE_EMPTY: SCIENTIST: 10:00 - 12:00 As the vehicle cannot be modified, this variant cannot be created. It features a Classic Pure White primary and pearl color'File Data': , and can spawn with any of the available extras (coffee cup holders, cigarette holder, etc). |modelset_window = |modelset_livery = |modelset_modkit = }} Burrito3-GTAV-front-Scientists.png|The scientists Burrito in Grand Theft Auto V. (Rear quarter view) Scenario-GTAV-Scientists.png|Two scientist Burritoes spawning at the satellite array. Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' *Guardian Angels - Some Haitians will come in two vans full of them, one from the street and another from the alley. *Dirty Lickin's - A bunch of Haitians come with this van to kill the Cubans after killing most of the previous haitians at the grassy area. ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *Mike Toreno - A unique yellow Burrito is seen in this mission and has to be destroyed after rescuing Toreno. *Cut Throat Business - Two Burritos are parked near the Blastin' Fools Records headquarters before a small cutscene shows OG Loc driving his Kart into an alley. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Caida Libre - A Burrito with a Remote Sniper in the rear is used to shoot down a plane and must be destroyed during the mission. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' ;Supplies *A white Burrito with the Pharte Gas livery appears as a Resupply vehicle for Gunrunning. It appears with a white color scheme and is much more durable than its regular appearance. ;Casino Work *Appears in the Best Laid Plans Casino Work, where one of the targets is driving one. There are also a few parked at the heist crew's base of operations. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' *Seen driving around in Viceport. ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' *Often found in industrial areas, such as Easter Basin, and Ocean Docks. *Sometimes found near Los Santos International Airport. *Parked before a Kakagawa depot loading bay in LVA Freight Depot. *The Special Yellow Burrito can be obtained in Mike Toreno. *As with the Rumpo it can sometimes be spawned in Hunter Quarry. *Often seen driving on the roads around Fort Carson and El Quebrados. *Can always be found parked at the Fallen Tree. ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories'' *Parked next to a row of buildings across InterGlobal Films. Near it is an alley which has a Flamethrower pickup in it. *Sometimes it is seen in the Ocean Beach area. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *Found parked near the Multistory carpark in Westdyke, Alderney. *Parked in an alley between Frankling St and Plumbers Skyway, Leftwood, Alderney. Where the "safehouse" for Gracie was. *Parked by the side of the Leftwood Community Hall in Leftwood, Alderney. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Similar to the Speedo and Pony, the vans are usually parked in fixed locations around the state or parked at the side of the road, particularly in the industrial areas of Los Santos. It should be noted that the Burrito appears parked in fixed locations around the map and is also scripted to spawn during certain missions. Regardless of its appearance, the van will often appear in the same colour and/or with the same livery each time the player finds it; for the first generation Burrito, the van will almost always spawn in Metallic Ultra Blue and with a Los Santos Water and Power livery, and for the second generation Burrito, the van will almost always be Metallic Dark Silver. ;First Generation *The first generation Burrito is often found in industrial areas, but can also be found around the area near Lester's house and rarely in Sandy Shores. *The first rendition of the van can also be found at the construction site near Hawick. *The Atomic livery Burrito can spawn in Cypress Flats. *The Los Santos Department of Water and Power livery Burrito can spawn at the power station, near El Burro Heights and Cypress Flats. *Two Burritos spawns during "Father/Son." Either can be obtained by jacking one when it appears on the highway, failing the mission, and then not retrying the mission. ;Second Generation The second generation version has a tendency to spawn near all fruit stands across Blaine County and Los Santos County. *The second generation Burrito can commonly be found parked at the side of the road or on dirt roads along the Great Ocean Highway. *Can be found parked outside a red house along with a Rusty Rebel just off Joshua Road, north of Harmony and south of the rail-road bridge. *Can spawn parked on Route 68 near Bolingbroke Penitentiary. *Can spawn parked at the gas station near Sandy Shores Airfield. *Can spawn parked on Baytree Canyon Road on the edge of the Grand Senora Desert. *Two Burritos spawns at the far right at Chumash Plaza in Chumash, Los Santos County. *In the enhanced version, a white Burrito alongside a white Washington can be found parked next to the Satellite Relay Station in the Grand Senora Desert with scientists between 10:00 am and 12:00 pm ;Scenarios (first generation) The first generation Burrito is part of vehiclemodelset "CARS_CONSTRUCTION" which commonly appears driving in and out of construction sites or parked around them. ;Scenarios (second generation) The second generation Burrito is part of vehiclemodelset "TRUCKS_DELIVERY" which commonly appears driving in and out of alleyways and parking areas. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' ;Original version *The Burrito is significantly rare compared to other vans in GTA Online. ;Enhanced version Just like GTA V, the vehicle doesn't regularly spawn in traffic and is only regularly found parked at the side of the road. *Occasionally spawns in Cypress Flats. *Sometimes spawns in Pacific Bluffs. *Spawns on the streets in La Mesa near the diner. Trivia General *"Burrito" literally means "small donkey" in Spanish and Portuguese, referring to its type of utility vehicle, compared to the Pony. **It might also be named after . **In the international Traditional Chinese release, the Burrito is called the 屌客 or Dick-Master. *The Burrito plays the following radio stations by default when entered: **Radio Los Santos in GTA San Andreas. **Liberty City Hardcore in GTA IV. **Channel X in GTA V. *A resembling the Burrito can be found in Rockstar North's Manhunt and Manhunt 2. The Bloodhounds from said game also uses a military-like van based on the same vehicle. 3D Universe *With the roof lights and spoiler installed, the Burrito bears a strong resemblance to the van used in the 1980s TV show . HD Universe *Beta Burritos appear as wrecks in GTA IV with a different grille and headlight design. They are found outside Colony Island's old hospital and in Bohan at the car scrapyard, however it's not drivable. These beta Burrito wrecks also appear in multiple Scrap Yards in Grand Theft Auto:V. *In Grand Theft Auto Online, the Burrito become unstorable by Rockstar, due to it not being able to be insured. References }} Navigation }} de:Burrito es:Burrito fr:Burrito pl:Burrito ru:Burrito uk:Burrito (VC) fi:Burrito Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Vehicles in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vans Category:Vans Vehicle Class Category:Gang vehicles Category:Vehicles with multiple generations Category:Vehicles manufactured by Declasse Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA V